iPranked On Christmas
by Lovefreak55
Summary: Sam's always playing pranks on Freddie. But when she pull a prank on him for Christmas, he doesn't want to deal with her anymore. Will there be a seddie ending? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first fanfiction for a long time. I hope you like it. This just popped into my head, so I had to write it. Enjoy!**

(Freddie's POV)

I was about to go to Carly's place for Christmas. I was hoping that Sam wasn't there, but she probably would. Since when has she not been there. I blame her mom, but my moms crazy too and I turned out just fine. I usually spend Christmas with my mother, but last Christmas she took me to the I dentist. She thinks white teeth are a sign of good luck, which I didn't get, my teeth are always white! Its the Freddie Benson way.

Sam was waiting for Freddie for Christmas, which is why she stood at the door. But mostly because she was about to play a prank on him. Its her special Christmas present.

"Well this is going to be good!" She said to herself.

Sam put the pebbles, she found the the street, into a bucket also filled with Pepsi. The prank was set to go. Until Carly went downstairs.

"Sam what are you doing?!?!"

"Umm nothing just.....just standing in your house?" She said trying not give the prank up.

"You better-" Carly couldn't finish her sentence.

Freddie walked in.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" He yelled.

(Freddie's POV)

All these pebbles tackled me. As I pushed the pebbles out of my way, and I felt something sticky! (Coke) Now I knew it was Sam!

"SAM WHY CAN'T YOU BE NICE TO FREDDIE ONE TIME ON CHRISTMAS!" Carly snapped.

I rushed out of her apartment. I can't believe Sam did that! I would rather be celebrating Christmas with my mom! No way I am going back to Carly's house today. No way I will ever talk to Sam again. There's no pranks on Christmas. Ever heard of that it's the greatest time of year? Well Sam changed that!

**Sorry it was short. But tell me what you think and I will make the next chapter as soon as possible. Comment.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for replying. They were all good so I had to make a new chapter as soon as possible! Here it is!**

(Sam's POV)

I saw Freddie walk out the door. He didn't even look back, when he slammed his apartment door, I heard his mom yell. Please don't come!.....But unfortunately she did. She stood right infront of me and Carly, while we stood side by side near the door. Was she going to do something or not? I didn't really get what she was doing. She ran to the sink! And filled two glass of water up! Is she going to drink it??

She took the glass and ran back to Carly and Sam.

"Hi?" Sam said confused.

"Hi nothing!" She yelled as she dumped one glass on Sam.

"What are you going to do with-" Carly couldn't finish her sentence. dumped the other glass of cold water on Carly, without knowing that she didn't do anything.

"CHRISTMAS RUINERS!" She yelled.

(Carly's POV)

She slammed the door. I looked at Sam giving her the message I was about to chase her. So as I did, Freddie's mom came back. What is she doing here? Again? She was pretty confuessed why we were chasing each other.

"Aren't you too old to be chasing each other!.....Never mind!!" She yelled.

She walked over to Sam and Carly, she looked at them for a minute. Acting like she was sorry, but she was tricking them. So when there mind got blank, she stepped on their foot!

Freddie's door was opened all the way. He knew Carly didn't do anything.

"Mom!" He yelled.

She went out of Carly's apartment as soon as she heard Freddie. As she closed the door Freddie started talking.

"They deserved it Freddie" She said in a soft tone.

"Carly didn't" He said. "I didn't even get any bruises! It just hurts a tiny bit!"

Sam and Carly were already holding their ears pressed to the doors, but as soon as Sam heard Freddie say Carly didn't, She opened the door to Carly's apartment.

"Sam! stay out of this!" Carly whispered.

Freddie's mouth went open. His whole mind went blank. What was she going to say?

**I hoped you liked it. Sorry it was short again. It was fun to make. So tell me what you think and I'll write the next chapter as soon as possible. Comment.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, Thanks for the support! I just couldn't stay away from writing this chapter! I had so many ideas! Enjoy!**

Sam closed Carly's door. While looking at Freddie in disappointment making him think all horrible things she could do to him, Sam locked Carly's door with her finger without even looking! But Freddie saw her finger slowly locking it. Sam didn't really get his attention by looking at him with her light blue eyes.

"Oh no" He said to himself.

"I'm not going to do anything fredward.....Can you please go" Sam said looking at Freddie's mom.

"Of course not!" She yelled.

"Mom just go" Freddie said not even bothering to look at her.

Freddie's mom took a deep breath and walked into her apartment. She was shocked that her own son asked her to leave! But same as Carly, her ear was pressed against the door, getting ready to hear what they were going to say. Too bad Sam was about to say something personal, and she knew Carly and Freddie's mom were going to try to hear everything. So she kicked both of their doors with her foot as hard as possible. She's pretty smart when she wants to be.

"NO LISTENING" She yelled. "Let's go outside?"

"Sure but wanna get your jacket?" He said. "It's snowing"

"Yeah"

Freddie really didn't care about the snow but a jacket was the only way, he could hide his coke stain. So when they met again outside, Sam tried to make him forgive her. It really wasn't that hard to her. She could be nice at times.

"Freddie, don't talk to me if you want" She said taking a deep breath. "But I got to tell you something, I never told anyone yet, not even Carly"

"Why would you tell me a secret at this time?" Freddie asked.

"I dont know.....It just seemed as if it was time" Sam said.

"Well what is it?" Freddie said.

"Well, i can't explain that much but-" Sam stopped talking

"But what?!?!" Freddie said softly.

Sam looked at Freddie, biting her lip.

"Your the only person I felt comfortable to say this to" Sam said in a sad tone. She gave up. She just couldn't tell him.

(Sam's POV)

No I won't let my conscience stop me from telling him! I didn't bring him all the way here for nothing! This is a secret I can't keep anymore! Freddie's the only one who can know! I'm going tell him.

"Freddie, I- I- I'm moving" Sam said trying not to let Freddie see her cry.

Freddie was speechless, this was way more than he thoguht he could haddle.

"You probably don't even care" Sam said looking to the ground, getting her confidence back.

"I don't even care? Really? I'm not as mean as you" Freddie said.

(Sam's POV)

Wow I was right this bond between me and Freddie was a bond Carly would never understand. Carly might have been my best friend but Freddie's the only one who really understands me. I can't believe I'm moving! And it scares me that I might even miss Freddie more than Carly.

"How did you act like nothing was wrong?" Freddie said.

"Well, I mean I do that all the time" Sam replied "You think I'm ok about my mom? It's so complicated. Even you won't understand"

"I guess not" Freddie said. "But aren't you going to tell Carly?"

"Not right now. And you have to promise me you won't tell her!" Sam said.

"I wont"

"No you have to ankle swear!" She said.

They did their ankle swear and went back to Carly's apartment like nothing ever happened. Freddie and Sam forgot about Christmas.

(Sam's POV)

I was right this was a bond Carly and I never had. And never will. The truth is, Freddie's a true friend. No wonder Carly gave him a chance, when I didn't like him that much. Thanks Carly.

**Well I think It was longer! I really put a lot of thought into this chapter! I'll update on the next chapter as soon as possible! Tell me what you think! Comment.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I haven't wrote in a while so i hope that this will give you a new start. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**School**

"Hey Carls" Sam said.

"Don't talk to me" Carly snapped.

"Well thats rude"

"Whatever" Carly walked away.

(Sam's POV)

I've never seen Carly like this before. Chistmas was supposed to be the greatest time of year, not losing your best friend year. I dont want to start my last few weeks weeks with Carly this way. Not with Freddie either. He knew a secret, that Carly doesn't even know! A little pranked caused this much hassle. GOSH! And now, heres Freddie who might make things worse. I turned the other side, to try to make him not notice me but i was standing right next to my locker! His hands held my shoulders turning me around.

"Hey, did you tell her?" He asked.

"Nope" Sam said. "But do you want to see a picture of my new house?"

"Umm..sure"

It was in her backpack.

"WOAH!! how did your mom get that!" He said.

"Shes dating this laywer" Sam laughed. "But he's probably going to dump her, and who knows what will happen."

(Carly's POV)

Did I just walk away from my best friend? She didn't even follow me? It even looked as if she didn't care! Uhhhh I have to sit next to her in math class.

**Math Class**

Sam and Carly sat on their chairs exactly at the same time. Looking at each other gave them shills. Sam didn't have the gut's to talk to her so she just gave a note saying "I got a tell u somthing." When she gave it to Carly, she hoped to get a simple "What" back but she didn't. Carly didn't give anything back.

So as alway's on the wrong time, Gibby walked to class shirtless and with untied shoe laces. Trying to act cool he didn't notice his shoes, and tripped right on Sam's backpack.

"WOAH!" Sam yelled. Gibby's belt got stuck on her backpack.

Freddie came to deliever a note to Mr. Dolo (the math teather) but when he saw what was happening, he rushed to Gibby helpping him yank the belt off. Pulling and pulling, it wouldn't come off.

"PULL HARDER" Sam yelled. The backpack was still on her shoulders.

(Sam's POV)

OUCH! OUCH! They were now on their knees, I could see the weight of my bag was hurting Gibby, and Carly didn't even help!

"We got it!" Freddie yelled.

Sam's whole backpack wripped as they all fell down. Revealing the picture she showed Freddie with a note tapped to it saying "My New House". Thats when Carly got up and saw it.

"SAM YOUR MOVING!"

Sam's mouth dropped open

"Oh no"

**So guys hope you like it. Please leave a review telling me what you think! Thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while! But here another chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

(Sam's POV)

As those two words came out of my mouth, the bell rang. Carly made sure I sat next to her because she grabbed my bag, and put it right next to her seat. MAN! She passed the note I gave her. But something was written on it.

"Tell me everything" it said. Like it wasn't obvious.

My secret was out. The whole class knew now. So I guess there was nothing to hide. But that doesn't mean I wouldn't try to hide things. Like my talk with Freddie. I knew Carly would get mad that I told him before her. So I wrote the note, telling well, "almost" everything.

**Carly's House**

"So when are you moving" Carly asked not bothering to look at me.

"Uh, lets not get into this conversation"

"Why" Carly said.

"Because I'm sort of moving on Thursday" I mumbled

"THURSDAY!" Carly yelled.

(Carly's POV)

I can't believe this! Shes really moving on Thursday!

"So we practicality save each others life's when we were in that fight with fleck an Dave and you wait in-till the last minute to tell me your moving?" I snapped.

"I guess so" Sam said feeling embarrassed.

"WAIT! That means you won't be here for icarly!"

"Then.....Why don't we do it on Thursday?" Sam said.

"Yeah, but what about when you leave?" Carly asked. "Icarly has gotten way to popular to end it now!"

"Do you think we have to?" Sam said starting to cry.

**I know it's really short but I haven't wrote another chapter for a long time and I wanted to tell you guys that I wasn't done. Leave a review telling me what you think! I'll update soon! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guys, So now here is chapter 7! enjoy!**

* * *

**Thursday on icarly**

"IM SAM" Sam yelled.

"AND IM CARLY!" Carly yelled. "And this isn't a normal episode of icarly!"

(Sams POV)

Really! Shes going to tell all of them now! I can't believe this. I tried to stop her but I was to late.

"This is icarly on Thursday!" Carly said. "AND SAMS MOVING!"

I could picture all those people. Funny but still sad. I'm moving. Carly pressed the boo button!

"So we're going to make this episode the best ever!" I yelled. "SO FREDDIE COME ON DOWN HERE!"

Freddie set down the camera and went close to Sam, not Carly. But the difference was Sam didn't tell him to move.

"Why am I here" Freddie whispered.

"Just watch" Sam replied.

"So after I leave who should take my place you ask?" Sam said. "Well I think Freddie should, So after my last icarly with you guys, there is going to be a vote. One for Freddie and one for anyone Carly can find."

Carly's face was confuesed. She didnt rehearse this with Sam.

"VOTE NOW" Freddie yelled.

(Carly's POV)

Did Freddie know about this too? Whats happening! I grabbed Sam and whispered to her, while Freddie had to entertain the crowd.

"We didn't rehearse this!" I said.

"Yeah, but we need someone!" Sam replied.

"Ok then what are we going to do now!" Carly yelled.

"The same iCarly stuff we were going to do."

"Fine"

As the three had their last icarly momments together, Sam mom was on her way. And she didn't take that much time since shes a horrible driver, driving way to fast all the time. Luckly she came right after icarly was done.

Sam, Freddie, and Carly all went down the stairs when Sam heared her honking.

"Oh man!" Sam yelled.

"What!" Carly siad.

"My mom!" Sam cried. "I think shes here!"

"Why can't she wait?" Freddie asked.

"Because she hates waiting!" Sam said.

Sam got all of her things and put on her jacket. She hugged Carly for about 20 seconds, and Spencer for about the same time. But she did something different to Freddie. Something nobody ever thought she would do ever!

**So guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review telling me what you think! I'll update soon! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, So guess what? THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! So thanks so much for the support! Enjoy!**

* * *

She kissed him. Lasting for about 20 seconds. Carly and Spencer walked away due to awkwardness.

"Thanks for everything" Sam whispered. "I love you"

"I love you too" Freddie replied. "But your leaving, why now?"

"I don't know, I might not meet you for a long time in person"

With that Sam had to run to her mom's car.

"We'll meet again, soon"

* * *

**Ok guys, Please please review!! And I think I've got a few ideas for a sequel!! So please tell me do you want a sequel? Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
